SALIGIA
by westwingwolf
Summary: Summary: Clark finds an ancient book and then all hell breaks loose on some of Smallvilles' most notorius citizens. Chlex.


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

AN: This takes place just after Season 4's 'Spell' and then is completely AU after that.

SALIGIA

Lex stood watching as the citizens of Smallville searched through the offerings at St. Gregory's Annual Rummage Sale which aided the impoverished. He had already promised to a healthy donation to church, but had also agreed to volunteer. Father Michael was an honorable man who never showed prejudice toward Lex since he had moved to Smallville. Neither did he feel need to pressure Lex into joining the church's congregation each Sunday for he knew that each person chose to worship in his own way. He also recognized that an absence of organized religion did not constitute an absence of conscience or charity.

As he moved toward the booth that Father Michael had stationed him, Lex began to believe that good deeds did result in good returns for he saw that his partner was none other than Chloe Sullivan. They hadn't had a chance to see each other much since his father's trial. Lex had offered Gabe his position back with the company, even a promotion and salary increase. However, Gabe politely declined, thanking Lex for his help in keeping him and Chloe safe and that he would be remain grateful, but that he couldn't risk his or Chloe's future on the chance there would be a Luthor tug-of-war re-emergence. As such, Lex couldn't fault the man's sense of reason and ability to stick to it.

Lex actually chose to model his behavior on Gabe's choice. He didn't want to end his friendship with Chloe, but for the time being he found it best to cut down on the need to seek her out. He would only approach her when absolutely necessity, and lived for the moments when fate conspired to throw them together like today. However, these moments were far too few in between; he was going to have to have a serious talk with the Fates.

Approaching the table, he caught Chloe's attention, "I think I'll have to triple my initial donation since Father Michael has proven in kind as to provide me with a highly intriguing and beautiful volunteer partner."

Chloe did her best to reign in her blush at Lex's compliment but was certain she failed a bit. "Not that I want to risk the church losing any money, but I'd think the good Father would ask me to be honest and admit that when I helped Mrs. Kent organize the event, I made sure we would be working together. Purely to aide my sanity, you understand. I love Lois but I don't think she or anyone else can provide me with the necessary intelligent conversation needed to last the whole day."

Lex took his seat, "Well then, because you were honest I'll still give the money and I'll believe that you chose me as the best alternative, and not because you were hoping for a chance at another interview."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Please, I've written all there is to know about you, but I wouldn't turn down an invitation to interview your friend Bruce Wayne." Her hopeful smile almost made him want to give in, but no way would he allow her to interview his 'friend' alone.

Pretending to give it some thought, he replied "I have plans to visit Gotham in a few weeks. If you can take some time off from school and get your dad's permission, you can come along. I think I'll actually enjoy seeing you leave Bruce dumbstruck by your interviewing skills." There, he managed to make her happy and provide reason why he wouldn't be leaving her alone with a known lothario billionaire…Gotham's anyway.

Chloe instantly brightened at his invite but frowned a bit toward the end. "Thank you, but I am eighteen you know. I don't need my father's permission or your supervision."

He was all too well aware that she had turned eighteen last weekend; having been marking off the days in his internal calendar. "Still, I'm sure your father would like to know where you'll be disappearing to for a few days, and since he'll be intrusting me to make sure you don't chase after Gotham's notorious crime ring, I will make sure that you are rarely out of my sight." He silently begged her not to make some comment about how he would he keep an eye on her as she slept, not sure if he would be able to control his initial reaction. As to whether or not Gabe would agree, he knew the man knew Chloe would resent any attempt in keeping her from living her life, especially one that could help further her reporting career. Gabe might not be completely thrilled that Chloe was still spending time with Lex, but he would agree in order to keep her content. And with luck, Lex could prove that his was worthy of Gabe's trust again.

"Fine. I'll ask him." Something in her eyes told him that she might just bypass Gabe all together and that wouldn't do well in the 'proving himself' plan.

"Good, I'll call your father in a few days to discuss all the arrangements." Chloe's shoulders slumped a bit at realizing she couldn't work around asking her father but nodded in agreement. She just have to make sure not to end up in the hospital before then, a seemingly difficult task but not impossible.

Between helping the patrons, Chloe and Lex discussed several topics ranging from the latest scientific achievements to historical events. They were in the middle of a heated debate about which was more representative metaphor of problems in the human condition: the vampire or the werewolf, when Clark had interrupted eager to show them a book he found in the church basement.

Handing the book over to Lex, Clark stated "I noticed it had the word 'Saligia' on it, figured it was Italian and you might know what that means."

Recognizing the text as valuable because of its age, Lex handled it very carefully, not even wanting to open it for fear of what the chemicals in his fingers might do to the pages. "It's not Italian, and it's not from any language I recognize, but it does appear to be an antique. You said you found it in the basement?" He passed the book over to Chloe because she had been hovering over his shoulder eager to get a better glance. Even wanted closeness could be too close, and her eagerness to inspect the text could result in damages if not satisfied quickly.

Clark nodded, "Yeah, Mom wanted me to clear out some of the boxes the church had been gathering for years to see if there was anything to sale. I picked up one box and noticed the stone behind it was pushed out a bit, so I pulled it out a little more and found the book."

Chloe looked up suddenly, "Clark! I can't believe you went snooping without me!"

For a moment Clark appeared shameful until he realized Chloe had only been teasing him. "I showed it to my mom and dad, and they said to take it to Father Michael, but I since I saw you guys first, I figured you might be interested."

"Interested in what?" questioned Lois. She never would admit to eagerly wanting to know what had Clark in such frenzy, so she had seemingly been reluctant when Lana had suggested they head over to Chloe's table. Noticing the book in her cousin's hands she quickly grabbed it, Chloe only relented knowing Lois would destroy the book if Chloe tried to hold on.

"Wow! It's a dusty book." She said with little enthusiasm before carelessly handing the item to Lana.

Lana turned the book over, inspecting the cover, "What's it about?'

Chloe opted to answer, "We don't know. Lex estimates it to be very valuable so we should probably let the experts handle it in order to find out." Lana was tempted to open the book, but knew it wouldn't look good for her defy Lex's intentions. She handed it back to him before announcing that she was off to look for more decorations for her apartment.

Lois looked around the church yard before declaring that she had spent enough time there and was going to see if she could find something interesting to do in town. She pleaded Chloe to come with her, but Chloe was adamant in spending the rest of her time at the sale, and with Lex she added silently.

Clark had more boxes to gather so he left. Lex took a moment to speak with Father Michael about the book, offering his assistance in determining the value and content on behalf of the church.

Chloe was pleased that he was only going to take a half hour to lock the book in his safe at the mansion and would be returning. She was even more pleased when he promised her exclusivity on the information found about the book.

* * *

The next morning, Lex was amazed to discover Jonathan Kent waiting for him in his office. Their rocky relationship was currently back at the point where Jonathan did not want to trust him. However, despite whatever beliefs the man had about him, Lex knew that he was a good father to Clark and he desperately longed for that kind of relationship so he welcomed any opportunity where Mr. Kent came to him.

After sitting down in his office, Jonathan got straight to the point, "I know you've been offering to invest in the farm for some time now, and I willing to take you up on the offer now. But I have something in particular I'd like to use the money for. I want to buy more cows."

Lex tilted his head a little in disbelief, but was willing to listen further. "Why cows exactly?"

Jonathan's behavior became more erratic, almost jumpy. "I've been thinking about it, and if I had more cows, I could get more milk, and therefore more profits on the farm. I want to start with cows and once that does well, I might move on to other livestock."

Lex considered this for a moment, "Actually, the cattle market for meat is selling better at this time than the business of milk production. Why not invest into that market first?"

Jonathan shook his head angrily, "No! Then I wouldn't have the cows. I want to have more cows. I don't want to have to give them up."

Lex was concerned at Jonathan's passionate display, but didn't want to anger him further. "Okay, well I'll look into the dairy business, see who is selling, and we can talk about this more later." He stood up, hoping this would encourage Mr. Kent to leave quickly.

"Soon, right? I have to get those cows as soon as possible." Jonathan pleaded desperately.

Lex nodded, "I'll get started on it right away and bring the information over to your house in a two hours."

The meeting could have just been written off as an odd occurrence if it had ended once Lex had driven out to the Kent farm.

Knocking on the back door, Lex was surprised to find Martha standing in front of him in short shirts and a flannel shirt tied just around the middle to emphasize her chest. He immediately kept his eyes off to the side and tried not to let his mind think about how she definitely wasn't wearing a bra.

He cleared his throat, "Hello Mrs. Kent. I stopped by to work on some business with Mr. Kent."

Martha smiled as she unabashedly looked over Lex, "Oh that's nice, but he's taking a nap right now. I wore him out." She finished with a knowing wink. Then she licked her lips as she once again looked him over before moving toward him to place her hand on his chest.

Before she could complete the action, Lex backed up, "Well then, I'll just speak to him later. You know, I think I saw Clark in the barn and I wanted to ask him something so I'll just go do that now."

"Well if you want me, don't hesitate to drop in!" She shouted to his back as he was racing for the barn.

"Clark! I think something happened to your mom, and possibly your dad as well. We need to get them checked…" He didn't finish his sentence because he was too distracted by the sight of Clark standing legs apart, hands on his hips and chest puffed out with what appeared to be a flannel blanket tied around his neck.

Clark proudly stated, "If Mom and Dad need help then I am just the one to save them." He attempted to move past Lex, but Lex stood his ground.

"Wait a second. Why are you wearing a blanket?" Lex asked.

Clark rolled his eyes. "It's not a blanket, it's a cape. All superheroes have capes and since I am a superhero, I must have one."

Lex had long since suspected that Clark was special, perhaps even had powers, but he never thought Clark would admit it to him, let alone claim himself to be a superhero. "You're a superhero?"

Clark smiled eagerly, "Yes! And I have powers! I save people! I saved you the first day we met."

Lex nodded, "I know you did Clark, you saved me from drowning, but…"

Clark interrupted him. "I used my super-strength to rip the top of your car off to rescue you, of course that was after I had survived being hit by your car."

Hearing the truth wasn't as surprising as he thought it would be. He had already concluded that there had to be a supernatural reason behind why both he and Clark had survived. He was more concerned as to why Clark would reveal this to him now. Something had affected the Kents, and he needed help in figuring out what it was.

Before he could decide on a course of action Clark declared, "I've decided to tell the world my secret so they will know just how much I can help them. I could save the whole world with my powers. Everyone needs me!"

Whatever the answer was, it certainly wouldn't do well for Clark to give an interview in this state. Interview…that was the answer…Chloe could help him fix the Kents, at the very least help wrangle them until a cure was found.

Lex calmly spoke with an encouraging voice. "Clark, I think that telling the world is a great idea, but the best way to do that is with someone who will treat you with the respect you deserve. I'm going to get Chloe and bring her back here so she can interview you. You just stay here and think about all the things you think the world should know about you."

Clark took a moment to ponder the idea before deciding that it would serve him tremendously. He just wished he had thought of it first. There was no need to inform Lex just how much he approved though. "Okay, I'm not sure how Chloe will help. I mean I'm already great with my powers and all, but the sooner I get the word out the better, and the Torch is the only journalism connection I have. Hopefully, my story will get picked up by someone with power. Tell her to start thinking about names to give me. And I want something better than that 'Superboy' title she gave to the guy who stole my powers. I want something like 'AwesomeDude'."

Lex resisted the urge to hit Clark for the slight against Chloe. Sure, the punch would hurt him more than Clark, but it would be worth it. This only cemented his belief that Clark didn't deserve Chloe's friendship.

* * *

Thankful, that only her car and not Gabe's was in the parking lot of the apartment complex; he pulled into a free spot and raced to her door. When no one answered, he took out the key he had made for emergencies and let himself in.

Calling out his presence, he turned to find her lying on the couch staring intently at the television screen. At one in the afternoon, she was still in her Lucky Charm pajama bottoms and a camisole top. She had her left arm wrapped about a bag of Cheetos and in her right hand was the remote, thumb poised on the Up channel button.

"Chloe, are you feeling okay?" He had never seen her in this state. Her hair would certainly be called 'bed head' and he thought she might have been able to look sexy if it weren't for the stray Cheeto sticking out of it.

Without bothering to turn from the TV set to look him, she greeted him with a 'Hey Lex' that held absolutely no enthusiasm. His ego was bruised, and if he had the power to melt objects with his eyes, he certainly would have done so to the television.

Trying a different approach, "I think there is a very interesting story happening at the Kent farm right now. We need to get over there to figure everything out, so why don't you get dressed."

With a distinct air of boredom, Chloe answered "Don't want to. I'm comfortable right here. Real World: Philadelphia is about to start. You should get a reality show."

Well at least she was showing some interest in him. "What? Like one of those stupid shows where women compete for my attention."

"No, you already have fake women throwing themselves at you, but it might help in weeding them all out if you sign up. Anyone who goes on it either wants fame or money. But I mean one of the shows where they follow you around in your house. Show people what you are like. Show the side only a few of us get to see."

Staring at her with longing he said, "I rather like it the way my life is now, with only the most special of people seeing the real me."

Chloe managed a slight shrug before adding "Suit yourself."

When she refused to turn her attention away from the screen, Lex had decided he had enough. He grabbed the remote, and though Chloe showed more effort in attempting to retrieve the item then in moving in any other way since he had entered the room, she still hadn't managed to be quick enough for him.

He stood up, turned off the TV and replaced the remote on top of it. More than far enough out of her reach. "Something is wrong here. You and the Kents are acting strange and I'm determined to figure out why."

He left the living room in search of her room, when he found it; he gathered a set of clothes and her shoes. Telling himself that the only reason why he spent so much time in her underwear drawer was because he wanted to find a matching bra and panty set, and not at all because he was a pervert.

Returning to the living room, predictably Chloe hadn't bothered to get the remote and was instead eating Cheetos and pouting about the lack of television. He handed the clothes to her and told her to get dressed but she refused. Putting the clothes down on the coffee table, he reached for her but she did her best to remain on the couch. In pulling her toward him, she ended up turning over on her belly with the camisole riding up.

Lex noticed flowing script on her back, pulling up the shirt more revealed the word 'acedia.' Quickly remembering his Latin, he recognized the word referred to neglect and laziness. Presently, Chloe was the picture of slothfulness. He had to find a way to pull her out of her current state. But first he had to get her off the couch.

He found a bag and placed all her clothing in it, slinging it over his shoulder. Next, he rolled Chloe on to her back and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bride style out to his car. Hopefully, he could figure out a cure soon.

* * *

Lex was by no means a religious man, but he did like to be knowledgeable on various topics, so by the time he made it to the mansion, he remembered the counter for sloth was diligence and had formulated a plan. Handing Chloe's bag off to Enrique, he headed toward the gym.

Doing his best to stand her upright on the treadmill, he muttered "Who am I to argue with Dante?"

Of course once he realized Chloe was either going to fall off or at best lean against the machine, he made the decision to stand behind her and make her walk. Starting on the lowest setting, he placed one hand around her abdomen to force her upright while pressing the rest of his body behind. Using his legs, he propelled her legs into a walking motion. Once, she had a steady pace, he grabbed the remote to the gym's entertainment system and turned the set to _Jeopardy_.

"Start answering the questions," he instructed.

"It's not time for 'Jeopardy.' How did you manage this?" Chloe was looking down at her feet, still unsteady of the effort it took to move.

Lex looked over her shoulder to smirk. "I'm rich; I can get the station to show whatever I want. Now start answering."

Chloe snorted, "If you are so rich, then why don't you have Trebek here to question me in person?"

"Because no way in hell am I going to let anyone else see you in your pajamas. Now come on, prove to me you can put your mind and body to work."

After 'Jeopardy' was over and Chloe had managed to run a complete cycle without Lex's assistance, Lex had determined she was active enough to stop, but the writing hadn't disappeared from her back. After they had cleaned up, in which Chloe took an extra long shower to wash off all the extra stink, they met in Lex's office to discuss how to handle the situation.

"While I was waiting, I did some research…sorry to steal your thunder." He offered her a smile, and Chloe appeared to let him off the hook this time, but she still pushed him out of the way to get to his computer. He didn't move far from his desk. "I think we're dealing with the Seven Deadly Sins, I thought the Seven Virtues was the answer but the script didn't disappear."

Chloe noticed something on the website that looked familiar "Wasn't the word on that book from yesterday 'Saligia'?" After Lex nodded, she relayed the information. "You were right, it's not a word, it's a mnemonic device standing for Superbia, Avaritia, Luxuria, Invidia, Gula, Ira, and Acedia."

"Must have had an effect on everyone who touched it," Lex concluded. "Though I'm not sure why it gave you 'acedia.'"

Chloe thought a while before stating, "Sometimes I wonder what it would like to have a break and not have to worry about everyone's problems. Maybe it's saying I need a break?"

"But not caring is not who you are, maybe you need a balance, still care for others but do something for yourself as well."

Chloe gave serious thought to Lex's opinion. "Unfortunately 'me time' will have to wait until we make sure everyone else is cured. I think you were on the right track with the Seven Virtues, it's the only lead we had, and it did cut down on my apathy enough to get me moving again. Did Father Michael touch the book?"

"No, he trusted it was safe with me especially when I explained the less people to touch it the better, looks as if I was right about that." Lex chose to sit on the sofa and allow his mind to rest a bit.

Chloe left the desk to join him at the sofa, "Okay so that's you, me, the Kents, and probably Lana, and Lois who were affected. From what you mentioned, it sounds like Clark has pride, Mr. Kent has greed, and Mrs. Kent has lust which can I just say sounds very wrong."

Lex laughed, "You don't have to tell me, I experienced firsthand just how wrong it was." He paused as he reflected on what else Chloe said, "What do you mean I was affected?"

Chloe shrugged, "You touched it too. Did you see any writing when you took a shower?"

Lex's look was slanted. "I'm on autopilot during my shower routine. Despite popular opinion, I do not spend time checking out my own image."

'Too bad. I bet it's quite the image.' Chloe thought. "Okay well stand up and let's see your sin. Take off your shirt." It was nice to have a legitimate reason to say that without earning a weird look from him.

Lex stood up and unbuttoned his shirt, he was about slip it all the way off and turn around when Chloe stopped him. She carefully touched his chest just over his heart where the word 'invidia' resided. She looked up at him, "Anything you feel particularly envious about?"

With Chloe this close to him and touching his body, he didn't believe he could envy anyone or anything at this moment. But he couldn't say that. "No, nothing."

Chloe backed off a bit to allow him to fix his shirt, much as she loathed doing so. "Well, maybe it will come to you later. At any rate, kindness is supposed to be the cure so helping everyone today might work."

* * *

Not knowing which sin Lana and Lois were exhibiting, they saved those two for last and worked on plans for help Clark, Martha and Jonathan. The chastity belt for Martha might be too literal but if nothing else it would keep her from doing too much harm to herself until they found another cure.

"I can't believe you actually had a chastity belt in your possession." Chloe stated as she and Lex walked onto the Kent porch.

"But you can believe I've never used it, right?" His naughty smile made Chloe laugh and blush much to Lex's delight.

Before Lex knocked on the door, Chloe asked "If each of our terms were on different body parts, where do you think Mrs. Kent's will be?" The two of them blanched at the thought, and Lex was eternally grateful that Mr. Kent was the one who opened the door this time.

"Hey Lex! Did you figure out the finances for the cows?" Jonathan asked with an eager grin.

"About that, why don't we go to talk in the kitchen, and Chloe here has something she wants to discuss with Mrs. Kent." Lex said as they walked toward the kitchen.

Compared to Chloe having to deal with a lustful Martha, getting Jonathan to agree to give one of his cows to charity was easy…but not by much. A combination of the belt, and foods with soy and coriander managed to do the trick. The word 'avaritia' disappeared from Jonathan's hand and 'luxuria' disappeared from Martha's…well all that mattered was it disappeared.

Chloe was tempted to tell Lex how Martha had mentioned wanting to visit his father in prison before she was cured, but decided the less said the better. The images alone that comment had inspired were enough to creep her out. And that something considering where she lived.

They entered the barn to find Clark was practicing using his powers to light candles and then whipped by them to blow them out. Actually seeing Clark use his powers without abandon was a surprise to them both.

"Chloe, great let's get started. I think the article can start with all the powers I possess, and then go into my origins, and then finish with some of my greatest achievements…" Clark stopped to contemplate this for a moment. "Though it will be difficult to pick just a few, maybe we should do a series of reports on work."

Chloe shared a glance with Lex before starting, "Okay, but first Lex and I have something we want to discuss with you. And I want to take some pictures for the article." They knew Clark wouldn't resist having his picture taken in the state. Lex was grateful that the word 'superbia' was found just beneath Clark's hair over his forehead so Chloe wouldn't have to request any other shots of his body. He had a feeling Clark wouldn't be embarrassed to do so, and he didn't want to see how eager Chloe might be to get the chance of looking at all of Clark.

Lex knew the best way to handle the situation was sheer confidence. He couldn't allow Clark to believe for one second that he wasn't being honest. "Basically, I was wondering how you would plan on using your powers to save people. I mean you can't possibly account for every situation."

Clark knew Lex was a smart man, but apparently he wasn't at the moment. "Trust me, Lex, with my powers; no one will ever have to fear danger."

Lex appeared to give that some fought and using the voice he saved for when he wanted to challenge his father, he moved closer to Chloe. "So, if I planned to kidnap Chloe and whisked her away to some remote island," as he said this he looked at her with an expression that said 'go with it,' "you would be able to save her?" He finished in an unbelieving tone and lifted an eyebrow with the dare.

Without missing a beat, Clark insisted he would.

"But how would you find her, I mean let's face it, Chloe's the one who gets the information around here, and without her, you wouldn't know how to track her down. Your powers can't be very helpful if you can't find her…unless you have the power of super-hacking." During his speech Lex had moved predator-like around Chloe, and ended chest to her back and a near sinister smile on his face. He feared he may have gone too far, but Clark needed the push.

Luckily, the reality of the situation and just how unable he would be able to help anyone alone hit Clark with shocking force. He crumbled to the floor of the loft.

Chloe moved to him, comforting him, "It's going to be okay. Lex didn't mean any of it. He just needed to make you see reason because of how you were infected. Right, Lex?"

Lex nodded in agreement, but if Chloe ever asked to get away from here, that island was ready and waiting.

Clark believed them but suddenly was hit with the knowledge of all he said and done in front of them. Lex noticed the fear and reassured him, "Don't worry about it now. We'll discuss everything later, but first Chloe and I have to handle the rest of this situation. You don't have to worry about either of us. You're safe."

* * *

When Clark was finally calmed down enough to not worry so much about outing his own secret, Chloe and Lex had left the farm in search of the remaining victims. Clark had offered to join them but they insisted it was best not to tempt any his ego any further today.

Figuring that the Talon was the best place to find Lana, they were surprised but grateful to find Lois there, even if she currently was seconds from choking a poor waitress to death.

"I said I wanted a tall, black coffee, no foam, no cream. How hard is that to make? And you call this tall?" She dangerously waved the cup around, "This could barely fill up Thumbalina! Is everyone in this town stupid or just too involved with their own boring lives?!"

Chloe stepped in knowing that with Lois background in karate, she could actually do some damage to the innocent girl. Grabbing her arm, she quickly noticed the 'ira' resting on the underside of her forearm. "Lois, leave her alone. You know if you hate this place so much, you don't have to keep visiting. Don't you have something you could be doing in Metropolis…studying perhaps?"

Lois rolled her eyes at the thought. "The assignments are just practice; I can get around in the real world without it and actually start on my career path. And I'm here to look out for you, this isn't the safest place in the world," she stated haughtily before narrowing her eyes on Lex when she noticed him standing next to her cousin.

"I'm fine. I've survived in this town for years before you came along, and I'll continue to do so without you." Chloe hoped her words were seeping into cousin's brain, sometimes her heart was in the right place but her head wouldn't allow her to see reason beyond any initial opinion. "And what do you mean you don't need college, you aren't even sure what career path you want."

"So I'll find something, kick butt in it and start taking names! It doesn't matter what it is, I've got the power to make people see my way of thinking." At this point Lois actually tried to move forward to the waitress she had been shooting daggers at during the conversation.

Thankfully, Chloe held strong, "Okay you know what I think you need is to learn some patience..." Taking a moment to think about, an idea came to her and she turned to Lex. "Why don't you put her to work as a waitress here?"

Lex expression showed how doubtful he was of Chloe's idea. "Are you sure making her deal with people's orders will make her less likely to kill someone?" His eyes clearly stating what he thought.

Chloe chose her words carefully. "Can you think of anyone else who has the strength to take on this task beside Lois?"

As expected, Lois moved forward to invade Lex's space, "Yeah Luthor, are you doubting me?"

Lex wasn't going to back away from anyone, certainly not Lois no matter how much he detested her presence. "Very well, but to prove yourself, you can't lay a hand or any other part of your body on someone, no matter how much they might annoy you."

After a few hours and several close calls, Lois had managed to get through an order without hurting a customer, but it took a lot of free coffee and muffins to get the patrons through her shift. As soon as the writing had disappeared, Chloe had convinced Lois to head back to Metropolis and stay there for at least a week, go to class, and actually finish an assignment. She actually had to dare her to do so just so she would agree.

There were only a few hours before closing that Chloe and Lex had actually managed to get a chance to speak to Lana. They had seen her walk through the front door, carrying several shopping bags; she had stopped to order a platter of muffins before continuing on to her apartment. Unfortunately neither of them could risk leaving the other alone to handle Lois so she would have to wait.

When Lana opened the door, there was no need to have to search for her tattoo as the belly shirt revealed the word 'gula' across her stomach. She invited them in, eager to show off her latest additions to the apartment.

Garish was the only word to describe it. The Egyptian style markings on the walls clashed heavily with the French influenced furniture and oriental rugs. Heavy curtains of burgundy and gold covered the windows, and Chloe had the errant thought that Scarlet might want to get her hands on those. And the circular canopy bed with the pitch black curtain made her want to ask Lana if she was suffering from consumption or was often taken over by the vapors.

Apparently the place was supposed to say 'Sophisticated and Elegant' and perhaps each piece would if it was on its own and certainly if there were less of everything. To Lex it just screamed 'cluttered' and might be how a child would decorate her dollhouse, if said child was blind and had daddy's credit card.

Each doing their best not to laugh, they silently signaled the other to explain why they were here. Finally, after much effort, Chloe managed to ask how Lana had come to afford her decorating extravaganza.

"Oh I did it with my new credit cards!" Lana announced and proudly showed off the five different cards.

Lex managed some concern, "Lana, I know your finances, and almost all you made from the Talon was spent for your education in Paris, what you could get refunded was used for a car and to pay rent on this place. How do you plan on paying these off without a job?"

"Well, I figured you could loan me the money." Her smile tried to imply helplessness, but he knew that she was thinking he wouldn't bother to turn her down.

"What incentive do I have to know you could repay me? I repeat, you don't have a job." Perhaps at one time, Lex would have agreed to do so, but Lana needed to learn a lesson.

Lana's pleading look changed to one of annoyance and disbelief. "I thought we were friends. How can you treat me this way?"

Chloe wanted to interject but she knew that Lex had to handle this or Lana would never realize that her freeloading was truly put to an end. Instead she moved behind Lana, crossed her arms over her chest, and gave Lex encouraging smiles to cheer him on.

Lex continued, "We are friends, and that's why I expect you to treat me better than just expecting I would cover for you when you decided to go too far." He gave a sweeping look around the apartment, "But I think I have an idea. Chloe, that apartment you and your father share is too small, correct?"

Chloe nodded slowly, though she wasn't sure where Lex was going with this line of thinking.

"Okay, well, how about I get a crew in here to knock down some of these walls, expand the living space so you and your dad can live comfortably. Lana, you can sell off your new acquisitions, and be able to afford Chloe's place. Plus, you can start working downstairs again, as a waitress, to make up for any payments you can't afford and keep up with living expenses."

Lana was moments away from shouting her objectives when Lex continued, "When you can't pay off the credit, you're going to lose everything anyway, better to do so on your own terms than risk your reputation when Repo men come to take it all away."

The tattoo was only beginning to fade when they left the apartment, and they knew it might take a while before it was completely gone but at least this was a start.

"I can't believe Lex Luthor is a copycat." Chloe teased as she got into Lex's car.

"I only used the waitress idea again, the rest is all my own. She needed money, and I knew it wouldn't help any if I allowed her to a partner or even manager again."

Chloe knew that would be much worse. "Right, well I can't fault for giving her the waitress job, she might have hemmed and hawed about getting work, and then where would we be?" She took a moment for the atmosphere to drift into silence before saying, "I appreciate the idea of letting my father and I move into the Talon, but we can't afford it."

Lex looked at her quizzically, "Who said anything about either of you having to pay for it?"

"Come on, Lex, I would be no better than Lana if I just took the offer, and didn't expect to pay anything. And the amount it's going to cost you to fix it up, there is no way my dad and I could swing that." She would love to get out of their current place, actually felt a little bad that Lana would have to there instead because as hard as it had been for her to adjust, it would be a thousand times more difficult for Lana. But she was adamant in not being handed or expected anything from Lex just because he was her friend.

"Chloe, your dad was unlawfully terminated from his job because of my father and me, both your lives were put at risk," he ignored her attempt to speak up and plowed ahead, "and yes you may have foolishly gotten into too deep, but that didn't give my father the right to try and kill you, so if anything you are owed this money. Call it severance pay and damages you're rightfully owed to keep you from suing my father, not that I would stop you but it's going to come from LuthorCorp anyway." Lex finished with a smile.

Chloe chose not to object because she knew Lex seriously believed she was owed this. "Okay, but you're the one who has to tell my father."

Lex laughed before starting the car and heading toward the mansion.

* * *

They each took a chance to view their markings, while they had faded somewhat, the words were still present.

Seated together on the sofa, Chloe asked, "Did you ever realize what made you jealous?"

Lex didn't have to think, he had already known for a long time. "Clark…more precisely what Clark has: family, friends," he motioned to her. "And even though Lana's trying to pretend she's more mature with her older boyfriend, I suspect she still has feelings for Clark, and he has them for her so at least he has a chance at love." Defeat was evident in his voice; he honestly believed he would never have those connections.

She looked at him like he wasn't being fair to himself. "Well, I'm your friend, so that's covered. You're better off not being in a family with Lionel, but if I recall, you do have a half-brother with whom you could try and start a relationship. Also, you don't have to stick with the family you are given, you can make your own family. Be the type of father that Lionel never was to you. But for that you'll need…"

"Someone who loves me." Lex finished. "So back to square one, well not exactly because like you said, I have you. I do have you, right?" He looked so hopeful and worried at the same time.

Chloe smiled softly, "Yeah, you have me as long as I have you." After Lex mirrored her smile, she thought about something he had mentioned earlier. "You remember how you said that maybe I had gotten 'acedia' because I need to take something for myself."

"Yeah, but I was just guessing, I don't…" He didn't get a chance to finish his thought because Chloe was kissing him, and suddenly he was much more interested in kissing her than worrying about sins and the marks they leave.

But soon they would realize the words had disappeared from their bodies.

The End.


End file.
